ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnarok Wiki:Moderators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, moderators can access a few additional functions. Moderator Abilities These additional functions include: * Close, reopen, remove and restore forum threads * Remove and restore forum replies * Highlight and un-highlight forum threads * Move threads between forum boards * Manage forum boards (editing names, descriptions and order) * Close, reopen, remove and restore message wall threads * Remove and restore message wall replies Who Are This Wiki's Moderators? Moderators are users that have been promoted by an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with moderator access, see . Becoming a Moderator For you to become a moderator, someone with administrator or bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikis, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for moderatorship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or , or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her message wall. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, please contact the . If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on who should become an admin, whether it be one of you, or all of you. What Can Moderators Not Do? Moderators should not use their moderator powers to enforce his/her own personal beliefs and guidelines; for example, to lock a thread he or she prefers in a dispute that isn't vandalism. Moderator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious posts, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally a moderator shouldn't be considered "in charge" of the forums and message walls, but someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wiki community. 'MODERATION GUIDELINES' The following is a concrete and consistent set of rules and procedures to allow moderators to both moderate and enforce the rules of the s and message walls. It is also to provide an interface for normal users to peacefully protest their ruling in an unbiased manner. 1. RULES CLAUSE a. General Forum Rules of Conduct b. What is NOT Allowed 2. VOICE CLAUSE c. The color of “red” shall be used to distinguish between moderator voice vs. player voice. i. Rulings, warnings, etc. shall appear in red. ii. Player opinions will NOT be posted in red. d. Moderator voice shall contain no opinionated statements and is also subject to the rules of the forum itself. 3. ENFORCEMENT CLAUSE a. Rules Article i. Low Level Rule Breaking: Simple Verbal Warning and Rule Citation.* ii. Mid Level Rule Breaking: Verbal Warning* / Edit Rule Breaking Information.** iii. Severe Level Rule Breaking: Edit** or Removal*** of Post/Topic b. Repeat Offenders Article iv. Low Level Repeat Offenders: Verbal Warning* / Edit Rule Breaking Information ** v. Mid Level Repeat Offenders: Edit Rule Breaking Information ** / Flag User for Community Manager ** vi. Severe Level Repeat Offenders: Edit** or Removal*** Post / Topic / Increase User Warning Level by 10% **** c. Message Wall Article vii. If in the event a user wishes to message a moderator about a decision, the moderator MUST inform a bureaucrat or admin to oversee the conversation so that all messages are properly monitored by someone of a higher authority. viii. If a user chooses to message a moderator, the right of moderation protest is automatically forfeited. 4. POST MODERATION CLAUSE a. Low Level Infraction: Verbal Warning* b. Mid Level Infraction: Verbal Warning* and/or Edit** c. Severe Level Infraction: Edit** or Removal*** 5. TOPIC MODERATION CLAUSE a. Low Level Infraction: Verbal Warning* b. Mid Level Infraction: Verbal Warning* and/or Edit** c. Severe Level Infraction: Edit** or Removal*** 6. MODERATION PROTEST CLAUSE a. In the event that a ruling is made, the user may request two moderators of their choice besides the ruling moderator along with a bureaucrat or admin. Their job will be to examine all postings and moderation steps that were taken and any information both sides can provide that is concrete such as message wall exchanges or anything within the forum. No external references will be accepted. Upon examining all the evidence, a determination will be made from both moderators independently. Only in the event of a tie break will the bureaucrat or admin cast a vote after examine the evidence as well. b. If a moderator is reported to a bureaucrat or admin via the :Report page, he / she is explicitly hands off in handling the topic / post and it must be handled by another moderator, bureaucrat, or admin. 7. WARNING SYSTEM CLAUSE a. 30% Warning Level = Suspension of posting rights for 24 hours b. 50% Warning Level = Suspension of posting rights for 72 hours c. 70% Warning Level = Suspension of posting rights for 1 week i. Flag User for Bureaucrat or Admin ii. Bureaucrat or Admin will decide whether to put the user under Moderation Approval d. 100% Warning Level = Indefinite ban from the 8. EMERGENCY POWERS CLAUSE In the event that a situation grows out of control and the moderator(s) feel that a situation has no compromise or conclusion, the moderator(s) shall invoke full powers to ensure an end to the situation by whatever means necessary until the proper administrative individuals can sort the matter out. All actions taken and material related shall be documented to ensure fair judgment was invoked. 9. REPORTS e. All reports should either be marked “Under Review” or “Completed” by either a moderator, a bureaucrat, or an admin. f. Upon changing the status of a report, the changer must leave a comment about the ruling that was decided on or what must be reviewed to keep track of the work flow and also to leave a trail as to who did what. ---- *Any number of verbal warnings may be used. At least one warning should be issued. A post on the user's message wall can be used as well. **Edits should be clean and comply with above stated rules, also please leave an edit reason. ***If deletion please leave a reason either as a post or deletion reason, same with if a thread is moved to the trash can. ****If increasing User Warning Level, please state the reason and send the user a post on the user's message wall. If an edit is required, always report the original post and/or other related posts and state the reason why you’re changing it. This is for the moderator’s protection so that a record of the reason is preserved and there is no dispute of one person’s word against another. All rules are subject to change or addendum if deemed its needed. Category:Site administrationCategory:Policy